


What you want

by Lookimjustvibin



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I rly dont know, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookimjustvibin/pseuds/Lookimjustvibin
Summary: Lupin's chest aches thinking about him. Jigen is always someone he could rely on, there to watch his back and his best partner in crime. His best friend.Who he fell in love with.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 36





	What you want

The gang had just finished a job and is trying to lay low for a bit, splitting up and wait until the buzz of their latest heist to die down.

Goemon went back to Japan with Fujiko's help, and Jigen is staying with Lupin in a dingy, rundown house in a countryside city.

Jigen had went out for something at around 10, when the sky is already dark, saying he wouldn't be back for a while. And Lupin just can't help himself anymore. 

He had went into Jigen's room not even five minutes after Jigen had left, laying down on his bed face first and breathing in.

It smells like the brand of cigarettes that Jigen always smokes, like gunpowder and a whiff of faint cologne. 

It smells like Jigen. He curled in on himself, hugging Jigen's pillow. 

This is the first time Lupin had done something like this. Sure they share beds all the time out of necessity, like when they don't have enough money to rent a two bedroom apartment or when they need to keep warm in a cold place, but Lupin has never sneaked on Jigen's bed.

Jigen... 

His chest aches thinking about him. Jigen is always someone he could rely on, there to watch his back and his best partner in crime. His best friend. 

Who he fell in love with.

What he felt for Jigen is different from what he had for Fujiko. The feeling between him and Fujiko is mutual but fleeting. A bright spark of fiery passion before dying out, only to be reignited later, forever in a loop. 

But the gunman give him a different kind of emotion. Like a blanket wrapped around him. Everytime he says his name it feels like warm sunlight in cold winter. His gets heated when they share a cigarette. 

Lupin rubbed his face into the pillow, imagining that he's hugging his partner. It's embarrassing, really. How pathetically in love he is with Jigen, that he's imagine this.

He wants to confess. But how? It's not like he knows what Jigen thinks about him. He stayed by his side for how many years now, but he's still so hard to read. They're definitely friends, that he at least knows. But sometimes it doesn't even feel like that, sometimes Jigen flat out says they're only co-workers. And it hurts. He'd be content with being friends, at least he'd have an excuse as to why he hugged Jigen so close.

_"We're friends, right Jigen?" Lupin laughed, the arm around the gunman's shoulder tightened._

_"We're co-workers." He deadpanned, hat covering his eyes, completely closed off._

_"... Right." He pulled his arm back, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes tracking the patterns on his dress shoes._

"Oi, Lupin." He jolted up from the bed. He must've accidentally fall asleep. With goddamned dry tear tracks. He fucking cried when he slept because of this stupid attachment he has for Jigen.

"Why are you sleeping on my bed?" Jigen asked with an emotion, but not really what Lupin can decipher.

"Um... nothing!" He answered maybe a bit too loudly, he can see Jigen arch his eyebrow. He tried to smile. "No reason."

"... Your eyes are red." Jigen reached out and touched his cheek. Lupin felt his heart squeeze. Jigen sat on the bed, cupping his face with both of his hands and asked, "Are you crying?" 

And Lupin's face burned. From pure embarrassment or something else he dosen't know.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Lupin's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. He cringed, that was convincing. 

"It's definitely something." Jigen insisted, eyebrows creasing, concerned for him. "What happened?"

Lupin's stomach twisted itself into a knot. He felt the highest he's ever been but lowest at the same time. 

Then he pulled on Jigen's suit lapels and kissed him. 

He pulled back almost immediately, panicked. What has he done. Lupin looked at Jigen, who was sat there, frozen. He felt the knot inside twist itself up even more. 

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, forget that happened?" He almost pleaded, forcing a smile on his face, "Please don't leave me, I promise I will never do that again--"

Jigen shook his head suddenly. "No?"

Lupin blinked, his panic screeching into a sudden stop. "W-what?"

"I'm not leaving?" Jigen said? "Who says I'm leaving?"

"Um." Lupin said, brilliantly.

Jigen kissed him on the forehead. And Lupin short circuited. He made a strangled noise at the back of his throat.

Jigen pulled back and laugh quietly before clearing his throat. "I kinda like you too."

"Uh." Lupin repeated. Like a high school girl talking to her crush. He's sure his face is the shade of his jacket.

"I thought you only have it for Fujiko." Jigen admitted, eyes not meeting Lupin's. "So I just thought I didn't have a chance."

"So you like me?" Lupin asked tenderly. 

"Yes, I just told you that two minutes ago." Jigen smiled, meeting his eyes with an awkward expression. Then his smile turn into a smirk. "You would stop listening to Fujiko now that you have me, right?"

Lupin smirk then too, feeling like a huge weight just got lifted from his shoulders. "No promises." 

Jigen huffed, smirk dropping, "Figures." The he smiled again, and Lupin looked at him, the affection and adoration he felt for Jigen increased tenfold, seeping from his whole body.

"Let's sleep together." Lupin blurted out. Jigen startled, staring at him with wide eyes and flushed face. Then he realized what he said. 

"I-I mean let's sleep." He stuttered, quietly dying inside, "Here. On this bed."

"... You wanna cuddle?" Jigen asked lowly, as if he's the one embarrased about this thing.

"Yes?" Lupin answered, "Only if you want to."

Jigen flopped back onto the bed. "C'mere."

While this bed a little bit bigger then a normal one, it still isn't meant for two people. Making Lupin pressed tight against Jigen. His heart is beating out of control. 

Jigen wrapped his arms around him, prompting Lupin to do the same. And Lupin could hear how loud Jigen's heartbeat is. Looks like he's not the only one not knowing what to do. He smiled and rubbed his face into Jigen's chest, taking some comfort in that.

Soon, Lupin felt his eyelids dropping, breath slowly evening out, the pleasant buzz of being surrounded by _his_ Jigen wrapped around his heart like a comforting blanket. Tomorrow is another day. A better day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be horni, but my brain decided that it want fluff instead


End file.
